This invention relates to an improved surgical procedure for implanting tissue from a cadaver/autograft bone into a recipient site at an anatomical area of a patient.
There are several surgical procedures in place in which host tissue is replaced with cadaver/autograft tissue. For example, in osteochondral replacement, hip and shoulder arthroscopies, ankle and TMJ procedures, a cadaver/autograft tissue is harvested for implanting in the host bone. In these procedures it is essential that the cadaver/autograft tissue match the anatomic surface of the host bone. More specifically, the tissues must be properly mapped to ensure congruent anatomic surfaces between the host and the cadaver/autograft tissues.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a process to map anatomic structures is provided to facilitate accurate harvesting of cadaver/autograft tissue using various imaging modalities, computer modeling and automated database selection of tissue.